


'Cause the damage is done and I forgive you.

by Fedies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Deshaarawy, M/M, Makeup, Roma VS Milan, Serie A 2016/17
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Stephan e Mattia si sono lasciati. O forse no.In realtà non lo sa nessuno, tanto meno loro.Da quando il Faraone ha iniziato il suo pellegrinaggio calcistico lontano da Milano le cose tra lui e Mattia sono ad un punto morto.Ora però è il momento per la Roma di affrontare il Milan in campionato ed è anche il momento per Stephan di riprendersi il suo ragazzo.





	'Cause the damage is done and I forgive you.

"Mattia...! Mattia!"  
Il Milan era appena arrivato nella capitale per il big match contro la Roma ed un esemplare di Stephan El Shaarawy si aggirava non più tanto furtivamente nei pressi dell'albergo che da poco i rossoneri avevano raggiunto.  
Aveva visto Mattia e Mattia aveva visto lui, ma come faceva ormai da mesi aveva deciso di ignorarlo.  
Ma quella sera, Stephan lo aveva promesso a sé stesso, avrebbero messo i puntini sulle i.  
"Non penso di avere un qualche diritto a riguardo, ma secondo me dovresti ascoltarlo" sussurrò Gigio Donnarumma al suo compagno di squadra.  
Mattia sospirò e prima di mettere un piede oltre la soglia del hotel si voltò indietro, verso il marciapiede, dove Stephan lo osservava con quell'espressione da cane bastonato.  
Gli bastarono pochi passi per raggiungerlo.  
"Ho bisogno di parlarti"  
"Beh, parla" lo incitò il difensore, conscio che prima o poi quel momento sarebbe arrivato.  
"Mi manchi" disse il Faraone, risoluto come poche altre volte.  
Trattenne il respiro per un po' ma Mattia rimase imperturbabile a guardarlo.  
Un po' scoraggiato Stephan abbassò lo sguardo, forse lui non gli era mancato affatto.  
Il milanista non lo diede a vedere ma fu sorpreso dall'espressione ferita dell'altro; a quanto pareva, Stephan era sincero.  
"E mi dispiace..." continuò l'italo-egiziano "mi dispiace di essermi comportato da stronzo egoista, non ho pensato a ciò che volevi tu e sono scappato alla prima occasione utile. Hai ragione a volermi evitare probabilmente, meriti una storia migliore di questa. Ma devi sapere che non ti ho dimenticato, non lo farò mai. Tu fai parte di me, Matti"  
Stavolta l'indifferenza di De Sciglio vacillò.  
Il ragazzo puntò lo sguardo verso terra, ripensando con un nodo alla gola al periodo orribile immediatamente successivo alla partenza di Stephan.  
Quest'ultimo, dal canto suo, si sentiva come se lo avessero stordito con un bel gancio destro.  
Era preparato ad un 'vaffanculo', ad un qualsiasi rifiuto da parte di Mattia, ma questo silenzio gelido lo colpì con violenza.  
Forse l'ho perso per davvero, pensò, forse é troppo tardi.  
"E ti amo" disse infine, come svuotato da ogni energia.  
Mattia alzò lo sguardo repentinamente.  
Stephan non era uno che diceva 'ti amo', neanche nei periodi più felici della loro relazione.  
Il Faraone si mordicchiò il labbro, pronto a trovare qualche scusa per salutarlo e scappare a casa a piangere come un ragazzino col cuore spezzato.  
Anche perché, alla fine, cos'è che era?  
"Io non ti biasimo se non provi più lo stesso dopo tutto quello che...-"  
"Anche io" disse istintivamente Mattia.  
Tornarono a guardarsi negli occhi.  
"Cosa?"  
Mattia prese un bel respiro.  
"Anche io ti amo, Ste"  
Il cuore del Faraone fece un salto.  
"Davvero?" chiese incredulo.  
Un sorriso sghembo illuminò il viso di Mattia.  
"Ma no guarda, dico ti amo a tutti tanto per..."  
Stephan lo afferrò per un braccio, quanto gli mancava quel tono ironico, e lo trascinò dietro ad uno degli alberi che contornavano l'albergo.  
Appena furono nascosti agli occhi dei fotografi, Stephan fece planare le proprie labbra carnose su quelle sottili di Mattia.  
Un bacio irruente, pieno di sentimento, che tolse il fiato ad entrambi.  
"Ricominciamo?" chiese il romanista, che aveva intrappolato Mattia tra il tronco dell'albero e il proprio corpo.  
"Stavolta si fa sul serio eh"  
Stephan sorrise, stampandogli un altro bacio sulla bocca.  
"E comunque, domani sera vi distruggiamo"  
"Si, ti piacerebbe...!"


End file.
